


So...That Happened

by MageWriter



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Someone has tampered with the suppressants to make them redundant in National City. The DEO and other scientists rush to fix it, unfortunately everyone is suffering the affect of theirs not working.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	So...That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and this is in response to a fic request on tumblr. Please send more!

Later, Maxwell Lord would swear that his intention had not been the end result. His goal had been to create a pheromone that would repel non-humans, ostentatiously geared toward pests but suspected to be a bio-weapon against aliens.

What he actually created and subsequently released via ‘lab accident’ caused the suppressants taken by the humans and other species whose biology followed alpha/beta/omega lines to become redundant. Thankfully, the effect had not been able to travel beyond the edge of the city limits.

At first, no one thought anything of it. The product on hand was disposed of and new was brought it. The first cycle was a little rough, but people were at least prepared for it.

The second was worse because everyone thought they were safe.

The DEO, L-Corp, and even CADMUS got to work trying to undo what Lord had done. As the suppressants worked their way out of systems, heats and ruts were rougher and more prevalent. Violence skyrocketed as those unmated and young fought to control urges no longer under their control.

“Alex, you need to sleep.” Kara tugged on her alpha’s shirt. “Please.”

The Kryptonian was a mess. She had been out almost full-stop breaking up and trying to deescalate fights between everyone. She had never seen betas so stressed out trying to keep the peace. The entire city had been placed under quarantine and martial law.

It didn’t help that the closer her heat came, the weaker she was. It wasn’t a solar flare, but she wasn’t superpowered either.

“We need to fix this,” Alex growled. “We can’t keep living like this.” She had already thrashed several other alphas over their leering at Kara.

Kara wrapped her arms around the older woman. “I know,” she whimpered. They weren’t mated yet, although it wasn’t for lack of trying on Kara’s part.

Alex was stubborn.

“I know, but you aren’t going to find the solution if you exhaust yourself. Even Lena’s taking a break, although that might be because otherwise she would be killing her board members.”

“I’ll help her hide the bodies,” Alex grunted. She turned, wrapping her own arms around Kara and burying her face in the blonde’s neck. She took in the omega’s scent and felt her knees buckle. “Rao Kara, how close is your heat?”

Kryptonians only went into heat or rut three times a year. Humans went roughly every six to eight weeks. Alex felt as if she had been in hell for the last six months. The suppressants offered by the DEO were stronger than what was openly available to the public so had lasted longer, but not by much.

“Maybe a few days,” Kara admitted softly. She knew Alex’s rut was even closer, could feel it.

“And you’ve still been out,” Alex felt the growl building in her chest. It was going to be like high school all over again.

“Someone has to be.” James and Winn were out of commission. Many at the DEO were in the same shape. Lucy had already locked herself and Vas up in a cell. J’onn could only be in so many places. M’gann had taken the form of a Green Martian to help him. Nia had been sent home because she had been using her powers to the point of nosebleeds, partly due to the stress of being a beta.

The whole city had gone insane.

“Not you this close to your heat,” Alex insisted. She looked up just in time to catch sight of several agents she knew to be alphas looking into her lap, their focus on the blonde in her arms.

She snarled, showing off the incisors that were sharper with the onset of her rut. Kara was _hers_. Her hold tightened.

Kara huffed. “We could avoid the posturing if you weren’t so stubborn.”

Alex huffed. “You really want to bind yourself to me?”

“I have since we were teenagers,” Kara nipped at Alex’s neck.

“Kara,” Alex hissed.

Kara whimpered, burying her face into Alex’s neck. “Alex, _please_.”

Alex grit her teeth. If she gave in…

So what if she did? They weren’t teenagers anymore. They were practically already together.

What was the worst that would happen: they would end up happy?

She was already happiest when she was with Kara.

“Home, now,” Alex growled.

They emerged from the apartment three days later, fresh markings on their necks and far more relaxed than possibly ever. Kara was having a difficult time keeping her feet on the ground. Alex’s hand in hers was probably the only thing keeping her from floating away.

Alex felt the same way. Her mind was buzzing, clearer than it had been in months.

Their calm was broken by their shared best friend storming into Alex’s lab.

“Where the hell have you been?” The frazzled Lena Luthor demanded. She wrinkled her nose as she took them in. “Fucking finally. Have you had any time to look over the latest panels?”

“Just doing so now,” Alex held up the file. “I had an idea…and are you okay?”

Eyes blown, she stared at them as if they had lost their minds. “While you’ve been wallowing in mating bliss, I have come _this_ close,” she held her hand up, “to murdering my entire board, my mother, and every fucking alpha that came within five feet of me.”

“Lena, sweetheart,” Kara took her hand, “your fingers are touching. Have you eaten or slept at all in the last week?”

“Are there any bodies you need help hiding?” Alex glanced up from the files. “And this should work.”

“Alex,” Kara glowered at her. “Lena, let’s get you some food and a bed. _Alex_ can start working on the suppressants while we do that, okay?” Gently, she guided the other woman out of the lab and towards the cafeteria.

“I’m serious about the bodies!” Alex called after them, chuckling at Kara’s indignation and Lena’s comment on keeping it in mind.

She dove into the research Lena had poured her frustrations and stress into. Her beta friend was a genius in many ways, even if she was bad at taking care of herself. It was a good thing they had Kara to take care of them.

Her mate was no slouch in the intelligence department either, and it was Kara who pointed out the missing link in their formula.

They had new suppressants out within four days.

“If he ever leaves the cell you threw him in, remind me to buy out more of his company,” Lena settled back into her chair in the Danvers’ apartment. She raised her wine glass. “To never having to deal with this kind of mess ever again.”

“Here, here!” Alex raised her beer bottle and clinked it against Lena’s glass.

“To us,” Kara added her can of soda to the toast, “and our ability to thwart megalomaniacs with ideas of grandeur.”

Lena snorted. “Yes, and against a supposed genius who got his grand plan from a Saturday morning cartoon.”

Kara snorted. Lena wasn’t far off the mark. She leaned back further against Alex, allowing the scent of her mate to surround her even as Alex’s free arm came up to wrap around her shoulders to bring her even closer.

Lena smirked at them. “You both won me a lot of money and favors, mating when you did.”

Kara giggled. “That’s what Jess said, also something about a vacation on a private island off the coast somewhere?”

“Consider it my wedding gift,” she told them. “There is a wedding to be had, isn’t there?”

Alex held up her wrist where an amber-colored metal bracelet with the El crest now rested. Kara wore a matching one. “This is good enough for me, although my mother might have an issue of no actual ceremony.”

“We can have one,” Kara set her drink aside so she could stretch out on the couch with her head in Alex’s lap. “But I do agree with Alex on not wanting some large affair.”

“So a judge and a few witnesses,” Lena replied.

Both of her friends laughed at the idea. The marks on their necks and the bracelets on their wrists were more than enough for them.

Still…

“Oh please, you two act as if anyone would actually be surprised.” Lena downed her glass. “J’onn has money on the Wednesday three weeks from now. I only beat him out on this by two days.”

Neither questioned how she knew who had bets when.

“Isn’t it cheating if you share that information?” Kara turned her head to look at her. Alex readjusted her hand so she could continue stroking the blonde’s hair.

“Only if I use it for personal gain.”

“You want to make sure James doesn’t win.” Alex smirked at their friend.

“Perhaps,” she smiled smugly at them. “Did you know that Major Lane and Agent Vasquez are expecting? There’s already a pool going on the sex of the pups.”

“Oh we know,” Alex smiled down at Kara. “They aren’t the only ones.”


End file.
